The present invention relates generally to the field of data searching, and more particularly to searching for content in base-encoded text.
Base-encodings including the base64 family and uuencode, are very widely used to represent content within text-based streams and documents. Examples include files attached to email messages, images and fonts embedded in HTML and CSS documents as well as signature hashes and encrypted data in XML files.